


За просмотр деньги...

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	За просмотр деньги...

Пятый день Винчестеры скучали, подыскивая новое дело. В газетах не попадалось и намека на их профиль, а Бобби ушел в один из своих затяжных запоев и не брал трубку. Сэм злился из-за «приключения» в виде пышногрудой блондинки, случившегося с Дином неделю назад, и жестко свел общение до коротких «да», «нет», «не знаю» и «возьми сам». Время с утра и до закрытия он проводил в местной библиотеке в поисках новой информации, которая могла бы пригодиться им в дальнейшем. Дин же считал, что это пустая трата времени, и если уж погружаться в чтение, то только в отношении каждого конкретного случая.   
Страдая от недотраха, Дин прочесал все близлежащие бары, но ничего приличного на глаза не попадалось. А то, что попадалось, вполне можно было заменить просмотром порно-канала в отеле наедине с самим собой. Чем Дин и занимался в отсутствие Сэма.   
Этим вечером Сэм почему-то вернулся ранее обычного. Вошел, решительно хлопнув дверью, бросил на кровать сумку с ноутом.  
\- Знаешь, Дин… - начал он, но был прерван громким протяжным стоном ярко накрашенной блондинки с четвертым размером силиконовой груди (какое совпадение!), с преувеличенным удовольствием облизывающей чей-то член на небольшом экране телевизора. Полминуты он глупо пялился в экран, а когда повернул к Дину пылающее злостью лицо, тот уже успел застегнуть джинсы и смотрел на брата с чистейшим недоумением во взгляде.   
\- Продолжай, - попытался он вывести Сэма из ступора и, как ни в чем не бывало, нажал на пульт, выключая телевизор.  
Сэм гневно промычал что-то неразборчивое и, хлопнув дверью, выскочил из номера.  
Просмотр порно-канала Дин продолжить не рискнул, понимая, что Сэм может вернуться в любую минуту, а усугублять и без того натянутые отношения не хотелось. Промаявшись минут тридцать, но так и не сбросив возбуждение, он решил посетить бар напротив в надежде, что сегодня ему повезет.  
Он пил вторую порцию виски, когда со стороны уборной в бар вошла длинноногая блондинка в светлом платье. Такие высокие девушки встречались Дину редко, но не рост интересовал его прежде всего. Скользнув взглядом по груди, он вздохнул – под лифом, состоящим из пышных складок, грудь не угадывалась. Дин разочарованно отвернулся. Еще раз обвел взглядом полупустой бар – ничего, на что можно было обратить внимание. Повернувшись обратно к стойке, он обнаружил плоскую блондинку по левую руку от себя. Взгляд тут же уперся в стройную ногу, обтянутую прозрачным чулком.   
\- За просмотр деньги платят, - шепнула девушка и положила руку ему на колено. – Можешь заплатить выпивкой.  
Этот щекочущий ухо шепот прошиб Дина не хуже электрического разряда, и он резко повернул голову, встретившись с блондинкой взглядом. Она призывно улыбнулась и провела языком по накрашенным ярко-красной помадой губам.   
\- Два виски, - прохрипел Дин бармену, не отрывая глаз от этого рта.  
\- Как насчет развлечься? – все так же шепотом продолжила блондинка. – Обещаю, с такого красавчика дорого не возьму.  
\- Сколько? – сглотнул Дин, накрывая ее ладонь своей.  
\- Тридцатка за минет, - она перебрала пальцами, подвинув руку выше по его бедру.  
\- А за… - Дин завис, подбирая слово.  
\- Стольник, милый, - яркие губы растянулись в улыбке, подведенные черным глаза смеялись.  
\- Идет, - Дин бросил на стойку двадцатку и, пропустив даму вперед, вышел из бара.  
Захлопнув входную дверь, Дин поблагодарил всех богов за то, что мотель рядом, потому что контакты мозга уже почти замкнуло.   
\- На кровать, - скомандовал он, срывая с себя рубашку и одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть ремень джинсов.   
\- Деньги вперед, - блондинка неторопливо сняла туфли и, приподняв краешек платья, поправила кружевную резинку чулка.   
Трясущимися руками Дин вынул из бумажника сотню и сунул ей. Блондинка аккуратно стянула с плеч платье и сбросила его, переступила через упавшую на пол ткань, оставшись в чулках и кружевных трусиках, и легла на кровать, приглашающее раздвинув длинные ноги.  
\- Черт, - только и смог произнести Дин, падая сверху и впиваясь в улыбающийся рот. Задев чувствительной головкой жесткие кружева, он зашипел, с усилием дернул и порвал впивающиеся в тазовые косточки стринги.   
\- Ты меня с ума сведешь, - только и смог выдохнуть он, разводя ноги блондинки и втискивая головку в узкое отверстие между ягодиц.   
Блондинка всхлипнула и откинула голову на подушку, роняя парик.   
\- Без него даже лучше, - в перерывах между толчками сообщил Дин и смел его на пол, снова приникая к скользким от помады губам.   
\- Слезь с меня, придурок, - проворчал Сэм, когда Дин без сил свалился ему на грудь. – Еще раз вынудишь меня переодеваться проституткой, я тебя пристрелю.  
\- Но тебе же понравилось? - довольно промурлыкал Дин, скатывась на влажные простыни. – Эти чулки, Сэмми, смотрятся на тебе просто офигенно.  
\- Понравилось, только ноги я больше брить не стану, а еще все яйца себе отдавил этими стрингами, - пожаловался Сэм.  
\- Так в следующий раз и из номера выходить не обязательно, - Дин провел рукой по шелковистому чулку и счастливо вздохнул.


End file.
